But An Angel
by cherrprn4
Summary: One Second, that's all it takes to change a life forever.
1. Saturday August 18, 2012

Hello everyone I am back with another story. This one has a bit of a different setup than my other story's, but don't worry it's going to keep you on edge and I am sure you'll love it. I am also telling you now that this story isn't going to have a new chapter uploaded everyday like my others, becasue unlike those other storied this one isn't already completed. At this point I only have my detailed outline of the entire story and the first couple of chapters completed. I have been working on this story for what feels like forever and I don't want it to be anything less than perfect for you guys.

Lastly I would like to give a shout out to M.D.G1986, they were the one who PM'ed me and asked me to write a story based off of their request. So if you love the story than you owe them a thanks as well. And don't be afraid to follow their lead and send me a PM if you have any questions or even want to ask things of an unrelated topic.

Disclaimer: There was a time when I owned the rights to Victorious along with all of the characters, but then I regained consciousness.

* * *

Saturday  
August 18, 2012

One second. That's all it takes to change a life forever. One second for a one night stand to result in an unwanted marriage, and an even less wanted child. One second for that child to grow up and realize that everything they once though to be true is just bullshit, spewed out to make other people's lives just a little bit easier. One second to turn your head and be met with the person who makes you realizes that the world isn't all bad, and that the sun will always rise to give you a second shot at the day. One second to decide that you are in love. One second to lose it all.

I think back to my life before I loved her, back when I was alone. A prisoner to my own thoughts, but a slave to my every desire, my every action. Back then I was nobody; falling in love, that is what made me somebody. Falling in love is what made me matter, she made me matter. Though right about now, I feel like a monster.

Standing at such a great height with the wind caressing my face, running through my hair. I feel free, and empty? For once in my life I feel like I can actually do some good. I can make this world if only, a little bit better, a little bit brighter.

I can just feel it. I have done nothing worth while in my life, though I was blessed to have someone like Tori Vega love me. She gave me her unconditional love, and what do I give her in return? I can't undo whats been done but I can make sure that it never happens again. Tori is dead because of me, so it's only fair that I die to. Of course this isn't a completely selfless decision. I cant live with myself, and I can no longer live in a world without her.

Standing at such great heights with the wind caressing my face, running through my hair, I feel free, and happy? I know that what I am doing is the right thing and I know that Tori is happy now, wherever she is. If you ask me she was to good for this world.

But an angel, living in a garden of evil.

I know what I have to do, so I do it. I look up at the sky smiling at the heavens as a tear trails down my face and over my lips. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. As all of the air leaves my lungs, so does a final confession of my love for her. With nothing more left to hold me to this world, I jump.

Soon all the pain and hurt will be over, and then...  
Only god can judge me.

* * *

Don't forget to review and let me know if you want me to continue. I won't know unless you tell me

Jadelyn Ashley ;)


	2. Saturday, August 10, 2012

VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

I just wanted you guys to know that it's important to pay attention to the dates at the beginning of each chapter. The first chapter is in their universes "present" but the ones following up until the last will be what happened the week before. Along with that, within each chapter it will go back even further into the past showing you a moment in Jade and Tori's relationship.

Now, in honor of September 2, the best day on the calendar, and my 21st birthday! I give you the gift of a new chapter!

* * *

Here are the links to Jade and Tori's bikini, you just have to take away the spaces or just google it lol.

Jade Bikini: The site is; triple W dot elitefashionswimwear dot com; and the rest of the url is; bandeau-bikinis-padded-swimsuit-f1506.

Tori Bikini: The site is; thetwistgossip dot com; and the rest of the site is; 2012/02/19/sports-illustrated-swimsuit-issue-winte r-2012-photos/nina-agdal-sports-sports-illustrated -swimsuit-issue-winter-2012-2/

Disclaimer: There was a time when I owned the rights to Victorious along with all of the characters, but then I regained consciousness.

* * *

Saturday  
August 10, 2012

Two years, that's how long we have been together. Though Tori and I had a rough start, mostly on my end. We managed to made up for it greatly. The love that what we now share has erased any wrongs that had been done in the past.

Two Years Earlier...

It was like any other day in Los Angeles. The sun was shinning, and the temperature was somewhere in the high eighties. It was a beautiful day. Lately Tori and I had been getting along a lot better, because personally I tried to make an effort at treating her better.

Yea, I have feelings for her that I am sure will never be reciprocated but that doesn't mean I should treat her like shit. It wasn't her fault that I had this stupid little school girls crush on her, so it made no sense for me to treat her so badly. At least that's what I told myself. Deep down I knew that it was only a matter of time before Tori realizes how much of a bitch I really am, and just gives up on trying to be anything to me anymore.

I couldn't let that happen, I was in love with her and I wasn't going to keep pushing my luck. If I couldn't be with her in the way that I truly wanted, than I would be her friend. At least then I could still have some part of her.

As a result of our newly forged friendship I didn't find it out of the ordinary when I had received a text from Tori, asking if I wanted to go for a swim at her place. With an affirmative response it was only minutes before I was in my car and speeding down the streets of Hollywood.

Within ten minutes I was pulling into the Vega's drive and making my way around back to the gate leading to the pool. Opening the wooden gate I was greeting with a sight that I had come accustomed to in my dreams. Floating around in the middle of the pool was Tori, relaxing on a black pool recliner.

She was wearing large black sunglasses and her hair was perched at the top of her head in a messy bun. Her bikini was tiny and eggplant purple, the top was a bandeau yet resembled the cups of a strapless bra and instead of it being one continuous piece in the front it tied together with a decent sized black bow.

Then there were the bottoms, they were that extremely sexy low cut Brazilian style. It truly took effort to keep my mouth closed and stop my eyes from roaming over her already extremely tanned body.

As I look back at her face I begin to worry slightly that she may have caught me staring. The fact that her sunglasses covered her face, making it impossible for me to pinpoint exactly were her gaze fell only made me ten times more tense. It wasn't until I saw a small flicker of a smirk grace her lips did I know for sure that I had been caught.

I looked away as a blush made its way to my cheeks distracting me until she began to speak a moment later. "Hey Jade" she said, and I only gave a faint smile for a greeting. She continued, "So are you going to join me, or are you just gonna stand there?" I was slightly taken aback at the comment.

It was a simple question but the way she said it almost sounded, I don't know...flirtatious? Shrugging it off as my imagination simply hearing what I wanted I nodded my head and began to shed my clothing. "Well, I did come all this way" I stated, going for my shorts pulling them down. As I finished standing only in my black bikini I made my way to the pool.

I had picked this bikini out against the rest, because I though that it accented my body the best. Just because she may not like me in a sexual way didn't mean she couldn't think that I was hot. It was a Jolidon Crystal, black of course.

It was also a bandeau style but with my breasts being so large I can't get away with having absolutely no straps. As a compromise it had a strap about an inch and a half thick from each side making it look more like a halter. It was extremely feminine and even a little flirty.

The top was low cut with a V shaped at the center which was accented with Swarovski crystals. The cups were shaped perfectly and where slightly padded, making my large breast look even bigger. The bottoms were a simple cheeky style with slight ruching on both hips.

There was no being modest, I looked good. I slowly submerged myself into the cool water, half trying to get use to the chill of the water and half trying to give Tori a chance to get an eye full. I had not only hoped but expected her to look. When she turned her head quickly upon meeting my gaze I knew that I had caught her staring at my body not thinking about how cute my bikini looked, but of how amazing I looked in it.

Getting the exact response the I had been after, I completely submerged myself under. Staying under until I could feel the subtle burn in my chest as my lungs begged for air. I resurfaced quickly using the water to easily pull my long raven hair up onto the top of my head and securing it there with a hair tie from my wrist.

I left it up in the ponytail felling the ends of it stick to my back dripping water down and back into the pool. I took a couple of laps back and forth down the length of the pool, noticing Tori's gaze from her chair never leaving me. Once I made my way back for the fourth round I heard a disturbance in the water.

I stopped and came up noticing that Tori was no longer sitting in the floating chair, her sunglasses were the only thing left. About a second later she popped up right in front of me. God she was beautiful, her brown eyes where sparkling and I couldn't help but envy the water as it dripped down her face and over her lips. What I would give to be able to caress her beautiful pink lips.

She was mesmerizing. It wasn't until her gaze broke mine and her eyes cast downwards did I notice what I had done. I the mist of admiring her and watching the little droplets of water make their way down her face, my left had had gently reached up touching her bottom lip softy. Slowly caressing, wiping away the drop of water that had gathered there preparing to fall.

I didn't even notice that I had done it and once I did, I removed my hand quickly preparing to apologize profusely. Before I could get the words out Tori just looked me in the eye with a curious expression on her face, before going back under the water and swimming away.

I am really pissed at myself for making things weird between us. She probably thinks that there's something wrong with me, 'Fuck! How could I have been so stupid?' I thought to myself. Well, since she didn't say anything I am certainly not going to. With a huff I go back to my laps, starting at one.

I am beginning my fifth when I feel a hand grab my arm and turn me around in the opposite direction. I look up and see Tori staring at me from our place about three feet under the water. She looks in my eyes again and I notice that previous look of slight confusion before she exhales slightly realizing oxygen bubbles from her nose.

I am really nervous because I have no idea why she grabbed me, so instead of looking at her any longer I focus my attention on the bubbles. They float up to the surface and while some pop others just sit there. It feels like forever but since she grabbed me its only been about ten maybe fifteen-seconds.

Before I know what's happening she gets my attention again only this time she swims slightly closer grabbing my chin pressing her lips to mine. I was surprised by the amount of force she used but quickly returned the kiss, finally experiencing the feel of her lips on mine.

We kissed passionately until we can no longer hold our breath. That's when she pulls me up to the surface pushing me back against the pools wall and covering my lips with hers again. The kiss is wild and rough and tasted like chlorine but it's the best kiss I've had in my entire life.

Too soon for my liking she pulled back panting and trying to control her breathing. Once she caught her breath she looked into my eyes, her gaze pleading with me to say something, anything. I let her suffer for a second before whispering, "Wow" with a breathless gasp. I noticed the shy smile grace her lips. It was kind of odd considering how bold and take charge she had been acting since I got here.

Averting my gaze from her face, I look down taking a second to feel the burning tingle in my lips. I reached my hand up touching them softly with the tips of my fingers before looking back up at Tori telling her in a slightly pleading tone to, "Do it again." She replies quickly and claims my lips as hers.

For the rest of the day we spent our time talking then kissing, swimming then kissing, arguing then kissing, and I loved every second of it. By the end of the day Tori Vega was my girlfriend and I knew without a shadow of doubt that she loved me just as much as I loved her.

We knew that building a relationship wasn't going to be easy, and at times my gankieness would get in the way but we desperately wanted to try. We didn't know if the future would be in our favor, but we hoped.

...End of Flash Back.

Today is our two year anniversary and I really wanted to pull out all the stops, show her just how much she really means to me. I planned a romantic weekend up at my parents beach house in Marina Del Ray. It was an amazing house we would visit all the time when I was a child. It was up on a hill with stairs leading down to a private section of the beach. It had always been my favorite place, so I couldn't wait to share it with Tori.

We didn't have to go very far to get there, but with LA traffic it would take longer than necessary. I looked over at Tori in the passenger seat. "This is ridiculous! I mean were not even that far away to begin with. Why is it taking over an hour to get somewhere that should take 20 minutes tops!" I huffed, annoyed.

That just made Tori goggle. "Seriously babe? Just calm down and think about all the fun we'll have once we get there." Her voiced seemed to have a flirtatious tone toward the end, that made me look away from the road and back at her.

The brown eyed girl continued, "It'll be just me and you... all alone... in that beautiful house... all weekend long." I could feel my heart beat faster and my mouth began to water, as I thought of all the fun she was talking about.

"I know your frustrated now, but once we get there I promise you can work out all of that tension on me." Tori winked. This made me smile, yea Tori had her 'dirty' side but she never initiated anything or even talked about sex unless we where having it.

Whenever I would bring it up she would turn red and try to avoid the subject. I never really minded, I mean I think its really cute. But don't get me wrong, this Tori I am seeing today is just as hot and I wouldn't mind her taking charge in the future.

The thought of a take charge Tori made my palms sweat, and shift uncomfortably in my seat. Doing my best to avoid her gaze I look back to the road. Staring at the non moving license plate in front of me, like its the most interesting thing I've seen in years. In the corner of my eye I can see Tori smiling to herself, pleased with my reacting.

Noticing that one of the upcoming exits could provide me with an out, I take the chance to get over into the far right lane willing the cars to move with my mind. That way I can get off the freeway and take the streets the rest of the way. Anything to get me closer to Tori faster.

As I am getting over the brunette beauty looks over to me, a clear expression of confusion on her face. "Hey babe, why are you getting off here? Marina Del Ray isn't for like another five miles." I turn my attention to her, "I know but this traffic is ridiculous and I want to start our anniversary as soon as possible." I said to her.

She looked a little touched and embarrassed by my words, but didn't let that stop her from leaning over the consul and giving me a soft kiss. As she pulled away I took the chance to make it last just a little bit longer and put my hand to the back of her head softly.

Knowing that the gesture meant that I just wanted a little more of her, she relents and kiss me deeper, really taking the time to put some feeling into it. When we parted for the second time we just looked into each others eyes for a few seconds, before she whispered, "I love you." Smiling I gave her one last peck on the lips before telling her that I loved her just the same, if not more.

As traffic began to move just enough for me to make it to the closest exit Tori took hold of my hand, squeezing lightly as we turned onto the street. I took every chance to sneak a glance at her, every stop sign, every red light.

That is until the light to the intersection turned green, the pedestrians in the street made it to the sidewalk, or the rest at the stop sign was over, then I would look back to the road and continue on with her hand never leaving mine.

This specific light had been longer than usual, so instead of a stolen glance I was able to steal a kiss. That was until the light turned green and I started forward. The next thing I am able to comprehend is, screaming, grinding, glass shattering, intense pain, then silence.

* * *

Jade


End file.
